After Hours
by Portkey Robins
Summary: Find out what happens after Draco and Ginny continuously bump into each other after hours.


Ginny Weasley was frustrated. She had tests in History of Magic, Muggle Studies, _and_ Transfiguration tomorrow, and she could hardly figure out how to make her "radio" work!  
  
She tried the knob again, but she was greeted with only fuzz and mumbling. Oh, if only it would make some kind noise for her! Darn Muggles, couldn't they just use magic?!   
  
Ginny immediately realized how foolish this comment was, and felt even angrier with herself. Without another thought she grabbed the device, swiveled in her chair, and threw it fast and hard at the ground....  
  
where it began singing. Singing! Oh, this was good! She'd get top grades for it playing _music_! Oh and the song was so nice, something about "raindrops on roses" and "brown paper packages". With a smile suddenly on her face she twirled her chair and pushed off sliding across the floor of the empty Gryffindor common room, full of joy at her success. Catching onto the song, she chorused with it, throwing her arms into the air.  
  
"And then I don't feeeeel sooo baaaaaaaaaaad!!"  
  
_FLOP._  
  
A disgruntled looking heap of fire poofed out a little sigh and sat back on her chair, feeling all of the happiness drain out of her as a blush swept over her freckles The radio continued in a monotone voice. "And now for the daily news..."  
  
She turned the knob to the left and absentmindedly cracked her knuckles, turning back to her seemingly gigantic books and mental "to do" list. Her coco eyes began at the first sentence, taking in all of the information carefully.   
  
"The radio is a very popular device used by Muggles all over Europe and America..."  
  
**10 minutes later**  
  
"The radio is a very popular device used by Muggles all over Europe and America..."  
  
Ginny shook her head and blinked rapidly, noticing she'd been reading the same line for the past ten minutes. She rubbed her temples to wake herself up, but when she tried to think again her muddled brain ached in protest. Deciding it was time for some coffee (for the night ahead called for at least three more hours of work) she left the common room for the kitchens, half-asleep and dragging her feet behind her. 

***

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and let out a frustrated sigh. It was nine thirty on a cold winter's night. He didn't want to be there, stood in the hallway watching people go upstairs. It was dull. No, he reconsidered, more like hell.   
  
At first the idea of being a prefect had been appealing, even maybe attractive. It would allow him to confiscate things, shout at the younger children and get treated like a god. Tonight he had already snatched three bags of sweets, two trick wands and a bag of dung that a strange individual was carrying around. He was aware that it would probably come in handy later, all except the dung, but now it was beginning to lose its excitement. No one put up a fight anymore!  
  
Leaning against a wall, he watched the top of the stairs. Only half an hour to go and then he could get back to bed. It might be uncomfortable, but it was a hell of a lot warmer. A shiver ran the length of his spine.   
  
Suddenly something caught his eye. A movement; it was a blur of a human shape crossing his weary thoughts. Blinking a couple of times, he walked forward and peered down the corridor.   
  
A smile curled the edges of his mouth.   
  
'Well, well, well,' he said to himself, 'A Weasley.'

***

Ginny was strolling down the hall when she heard additional footfalls amongst her own. She spun around, and to her horror, there was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect, looking smug as ever.  
  
"Why hello, Draco!" She said in a cheery voice. Her mother always said to be polite when emotions got the best of you.  
  
"Hello Weasley...wandering around the halls are we?" He said in his cold drawl.  
  
Ginny tried not to let the Fred and George in her get the better of her. "Yes, it's quite refreshing at night...though occasionally one does see a rodent scurrying around the corridors." So much for that.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Yes. Just tonight I bore witness to one of the most vile, undeserving creatures on the planet running around all willy nilly."  
  
"Oh, Draco. You shouldn't talk about Professor Snape like that," Ginny pouted. "I highly doubt that he'd be running in the hallways, though."  
  
Draco's mouth twitched, and he approached Ginny, backing her into a wall. "Listen Weasley, and I'll say this once--" He placed a hand on the wall next to her head menacingly.  
  
"Are you trying to get me to listen to you?" She asked sweetly, making no effort to hide her sarcasm. "Because I could think of many ways you could go about this in a more gentlemanly fashion."  
  
He ignored her. "I've been lax with your brother, being as he's a prefect, but you, _Virginia_," Ginny grimaced. "Are a completely different horse."  
  
"Excuse me?" She said. "Don't you mean horse of a different color?"  
  
Draco's eyes bore holes in her. "Don't get smart with me." He warned.  
  
"Oh but it's so easy!" She mocked.   
  
"That's it! Five points from Gryffindor." Ginny smiled slightly, watching a ruddy color engulf his facial features. "And I'll be telling you're brother of our most pleasurable late night tryst."  
  
Ginny's brow furrowed. "In those words?"  
  
"Exactly," He smirked.  
  
Ginny stared at him; particularly fascinated with the way his Adam's apple quivered when he swallowed. Something made her want to touch it. But then they heard it, the sound of one of Peeves' singsongs, and Ginny smirked at the fear in Malfoy's eyes.

"So what _are _you doing at this time of night, Weasley?" Draco tried again, following her steadily down the hall in the direction opposite that of the singing voice.  
  
"Well, I am proving that I have more of a life than you do. I actually have someplace to go, while you on the other hand, are stalking people who can't stand the sight of you."  
  
Draco stopped altogether as he realized that she was right.   
  
Ginny giggled, trying only so much to stifle the sound.   
  
"Don't make me take another five points, Ginny Weasley." Draco warned, moving in with what he thought was a menacing stare.  
  
"Trying out the whole thing, are you?"  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up in confusion as Ginny waggled her own.   
  
"What?"  
  
"My name," she said, enunciating for effect. "You said the whole thing. Not Weasley, not Virginia, but Ginny Weasley. Trying to scare me?"  
  
"What happened to you, Weasley?" Draco spat, disgusted in himself for letting this girl show him up. This rather fetching girl, that is. Disgustingly fetching. Gryffindor. Yuck.  
  
She spun on her heel, making her fiery locks flail out in all directions. "Oh? I'm not moody? Not depressed? Not crying after Harry Potter? I've grown up. It's a pity you've only noticed now."  
  
Draco hid his intrigue. "Yes. Pity."  
  
Without another word, Ginny took off down the hall, trailing giggles behind her.

***  
  
Draco was left alone, pondering just how much he'd have wager to trade halls with the other prefects to keep getting this one.

***

Ginny looked up at the ceiling of the great hall as she finished her breakfast. The sky was a clear blue and the moon was still visible. The clouds from last night seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Ginny!" a voice said from down the table. "Get over here!"  
  
Ginny scowled. It was Ron, and he didn't sound happy. He was probably going to give her another lecture because she had stared at some guy to long or wore her skirt a bit above the knee.  
  
"What is it-"  
  
"Sit," Ron said frankly, scowling at her.  
  
Ginny sat.  
  
"I was talking to Malfoy this morning," Ron said. "He told me something very interesting."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, if he told you about last night-"  
  
"Last night? Oh, he told you about last night. Bragged about it, too. Said you were-"  
  
"Seriously, Ron," Harry said from across the table. "I'm sure Ginny wasn't doing anything."  
  
"I'm sure she was," Ron said. "I'm sure she's not telling us something."  
  
"I'm know Ginny wouldn't do something like that," Hermione cut in. "Ginny's not that type of person."  
  
"And I'm sure that I'm still sitting right here," Ginny said. "No need to pretend I'm not."  
  
"Right," they chorused.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm going," she said, standing up and taking her bag with her. "Class in ten minutes. See you."  
  
And without waiting for any reply, she walked briskly from the table only to bump into Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw prefect.

Actually "bump" wasn't the word Crashed was the word that came to mind if you were surveying the scene.

  
Luna having been carrying a scale model of Stonehenge had not seen the rushing out of the hall, resulting in the project to drop to the floor, Ginny's books to fly out of her hand and Luna (a rather light and small girl) to fall on her rump and slide a few feet on the floor.

  
"Oh, Luna I'm so sorry," she replied picking up the head of a tiny pagan priest. 

  
"That's all right. It only took me a month to do, perfectly fixable in 10 minutes" Ginny started to apologize again before Luna interrupted her.

  
"No, really," she gave her wand a flick and the mess threw itself back together, "you see Gin there's this thing called magic. Say it with me now, maagic."

  
"Alright, alright. Hey you have History of Magic, right? Why don't we walk together? My class is just down the hall from yours." 

  
After picking up all their things they set off for the 4th floor. Enjoying each other's company, when an interesting topic was brought up.

  
"So Ginny, I hear you had an interesting meeting with Draco Malfoy last night," Luna said this in a very casual way, like she said everything else, as if none of this was really of any importance or interest to her.

  
"Really, where'd you hear that?"

  
"I hung around after a meeting and heard Draco talking to Blaise about it just outside the door. 

I'm quiet, they didn't notice"

  
"Huh, what exactly did he say?"

Luna looked dreamily at her project for a moment, as if reality did not exist, a small smile on her face. "Oh, something about a 'most pleasurable late night tryst'. I don't think Blaise believed him. He laughed rather hard, in fact."  
  
Ginny had to bite down extremely hard on her lip to kept her own sounds of amusement down. "Really? And Draco...?" She motioned for Luna to go on.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I had the most peculiar thought about mango muffins and had to experiment..."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows in silent confusion, and then carelessly shrugged it off.

It was not really that much of a deal, but it seemed to be the only thing on her mind at the moment, stubbornly refusing to go away, and it was all she talked about as they walked down the hall.  
  
" You know what, Luna?" She said, squinting her eyes. Luna continued to stare off into space, and to anyone else, it would have seemed that she was not listening. But this was quite normal. " I reckon Malfoy finds some kind of sadistic pleasure in spreading rumors about him and I getting it on."   
  
  
" Mmm. Well done, Ginny. No one else would have guessed Malfoy would find amusement in this." Luna sighed. Her blue eyes suddenly darted over to Ginny. " So, you mean to tell me that you two didn't _actually_ get it on?"   
  
  
" Oh, no--of course not! You know me! I would never!" Ginny pretended to look affronted. She shook her head firmly. " No, all we did was a bit of snogging, is all. And I'll tell you, he's not bad." Luna gave her a petulant stare.   
  
  
" Kidding, of course." Ginny prompted, grinning widely. Her grin quickly turned into a frown. " You know I wouldn't touch him. I have morals, despite what you may think." Luna giggled.   
  
  
" Oh, but you have to admit, he's not entirely bad-looking." Ginny grumbled at that.  
  
  
" I will not admit anything like that!" She whispered indignantly. Luna shrugged.  
  
  
" Well, since you're not denying it either, I'd say that you agree. Pity, really. Doesn't seem fair that some of those Slytherins are so delicious-looking." Ginny pursed her lips and nudged Luna, furtively peering up and down the corridor.  
  
  
" Shush, child. You don't want anyone hearing you, do you?"   
  
  
" Honestly, if I were you, Ginny, I wouldn't mind a certain Mr. Malfoy spreading scandalous rumors about our secret love affair. If I were you, I'd help spread it. Add a little juicy detail to it, too. You could end up humiliating him." Ginny scowled heavily.   
  
  
" Good thing you're not me, then. I don't know _what_ is wrong with you today, Luna, but this so-called rumor is definitely not something I'm encouraging. Even if the idea of Malfoy being humiliated sounds inviting, but I'd rather stay out of trouble at the moment." Luna sighed again, as if greatly disappointed.

"Pity."

***

"Blaise, you're a prefect, and a bloody good one as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Blaise shot Draco a curious, raised eyebrow sort of look. "I appreciate the flattery, Malfoy, but something is fishy. What's your point?"  
  
"Well, I see they have you stationed in the first floor hallway tonight. Don't you think you deserve a more interesting hallway? Or perhaps the stairwell leading up to the Astronomy Tower? That's always entertaining."  
  
Blaise squinted his eyes, looking into Draco's steadily. "Are you feeling alright man?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "Of course. But honestly, what do you _want_? Chocolate frogs? A few sickles?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Your hallway, you good for nothing little nark!" Draco exclaimed, shaking his head in frustration. "Just trade me hallways." Draco bit his tongue, but finally gave in to what he did not want to say. "Please?"  
  
Fawning over the idea for a moment, Blaise finally made up his mind. "All I want is an explanation why. Then it's all yours."  
  
Draco cringed; why had he asked for the one thing he did _not _want to give him?  
  
"If I tell you it's because of a girl will you leave me alone?"  
  
Blaise grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Well of course! It's about time you got some action, anyway."  
  
"I do _too _get action." Draco found himself sputtering.   
  
Blaise just laughed, leaving Draco standing, fuming, by the Slytherin fire.

***

Lunchtime was soon upon Ginny, and she half-heartedly headed back to the Great Hall. She wasn't looking forward to the spread of the sordid rumors. In Hogwarts, word got around like wildfire. It wasn't a very appealing idea -- which everyone would be whispering about she and Malfoy. The rumor was ridiculous, anyways. _Her_ with that ... that slimy ferret?  
  
Ginny gave a sigh, pushing reluctantly through the large oak door and ignoring the buzz around her, headed for the Gryffindor table.  
  
She didn't get there.  
  
Colin grabbed her by the arm and swiveled her around, pulling her right back out of the Great Hall. He put his hands on his hips and stared at her pointedly.  
  
"What do you think you're _doing_?" He asked, tapping a foot impatiently.  
  
"Getting lunch," she said, "see, some of us require _three meals_ a day, and "lunch" is the second one."  
  
"No, I mean with --" Colin dropped his voice dramatically here, "--_Malfoy_."  
  
Ginny pursed her lips. She was about to retort, when said Slytherin appeared.  
  
"What is she doing with me?" Malfoy repeated Colin's question, incredulously. "Surely you've heard the news! Unless... poor thing, you must have absolutely no idea what shagging is, do you?! Well, now that I think on it, it surprises me less and less... you're not only a Gryffindor, but a rather wimpish mudblood, too. You're that git fan of Potter's, aren't you?" Malfoy gave a short _tsk_, _tsk_, and then turned to Ginny.  
  
"You'll explain to him what shagging is, won't you, Gin-muffin?" He said, flashing a smile that was reminiscent of a shark bearing its teeth.  
  
Ginny's fists curled into fists, and her eyes glimmered angrily. "I don't know what you're playing at, but this whole rumor is a load of hogwash and I don't see what you're getting out of it!"  
  
Colin looked confusedly between the two. "Wait, so it's not true?"  
  
"Of course it's not true!" Ginny exclaimed, and at the same time Malfoy said that it was.  
  
"It is not!" She hissed, whirling back to him.  
  
"She's such a tiger when she's angry," Malfoy said nonchalantly, to Colin, "you should see her in bed."

Ginny's jaw unhinged, her red hair flaming around her shoulders, her brown eyes melting to a dark chocolate. "Why, you- How _dare _you-" The words stuttered from her in uncontrolled anger.  
  
Colin's fingers closed in two fists. "Shut up, Malfoy." He barked, a picture of reflecting fury. "And sod off!" Growling, he turned his body, covering half the sight of Ginny's small frame from Draco.  
  
Ginny blinked away some of the infuriation long enough to feel a spreading urge. An urge to beat Draco's face in. His words echoed through her head, a stark reminder of exactly why fluttering butterflies shouldn't brush the insides of her stomach when she remembered last night. _Mudblood_. _Git fan of Potter's_.   
  
An amused smirk lighted up Draco's eyes, making him seem all the more like a shark, a predator. "And if I don't?" He bated. "What are you going to do? Wave your camera at me? Oh, I'm trembling."

"For your information," Ginny said, stepping out from behind Colin. "Colin and I have been taught some pretty good hexes up in Gryffindor Tower. Care to let us test them on you?"  
  
"Oh dear," Draco said, feigning fear.  
  
Ginny clenched her fists. "Just go away, Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever you say, love muffin," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, piss off," Ginny, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So you're sure you never-" Colin began.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Ginny said. "You'd think I'd know if Draco and I well, you know..."  
  
"Had sex?" Draco supplied  
  
"Yes," Ginny said grudgingly. "Which we didn't."  
  
"Then stop spreading rumors about it, Malfoy!" Colin yelled, his voice cracking slightly and holding up his camera as if it would block him from whatever attack Malfoy would present next.  
  
"Ah then," Draco said, leaning against the wall. "A Muggle-loving Weasley and a Mudblood photographer band together against the evil Slytherins. I think I might wet myself."...

"I'm not just a photographer Malfoy," Colin spat. "If I had any sense the way Ron Weasley does, you'd be on the ground out cold."  
  
Colin's bright, angry eyes bore holes in Draco's face, which remained utterly impassive.  
  
"You think you can scare me with such petty attacks, stupid Gryffs. I'd like to see you try and hurt me. Come on, kill me the way your parents murdered the Dark Lord. I'd love to see you go crazy and have a good seizure right in front of me. Just the thing to brighten up my day."  
  
Colin near growled, but stood his ground, calming himself. _It isn't worth your pride, it isn't worth it. Just tell him something incredibly nasty and get it done with._  
  
"Shut up."  
  
His voice quivered, and Ginny felt the anger coming off of him like waves as he raised his wand and pointed it at Draco.  
  
"Just shut up, Malfoy! Ever since your senile Death Eater father died in Azkaban, you've been on about 'Dark Lords' and 'evil' as if it'll bring the old git back, make everything right again, and maybe Harry will suddenly stop beating you in everything. Well guess what, Malfoy, you're on your own now, and you're not the same rich little prat you were two years ago! Don't go thinking you can insult my parents when yours died the same way."  
  
Draco's argent eyes widened almost unnoticeably, but catching himself Ginny watched them narrow and his lip curl in disgust, silver clouding to dark gray.  
  
"Save the soulful speech for some other 'rich prat', Creevey. I'm not that much of an idiot, and you're going to lose your voice squeaking at me like that."  
  
And with that he walked off alone down the dark hallways to the dungeons, leaving a stunned Colin behind him.

***

'Stupid little git,' Draco thought to himself, as he stormed his way down to the dungeons. 'Useless piece of rubbish, that one is.'  
  
He was steaming, but not because of what Colin had said to him. Comments from worthless Gryffindors swept off of him like rain. But the fact that Ginny had eyed him with such disgust, now _that _pissed him off.   
  
He didn't want to lie to himself. He saw her as disgustingly as she saw him. She was everything he hated in a person: nice, Gryffindor, and too much red hair.  
  
But she seemed so angry. So angry and full of emotions that he could not help but want to snog her. Not because he felt anything for her, not because he thought anything of it, but because his Malfoy blood was telling him that, right this instant that was the only thing that mattered.  
  
That, and making sure he caught her in the hallway tonight.  
  
After that, it was back to ruining her reputation. 'What I'm good at', he reasoned with himself.

***

Ginny was up late studying. Well that's how she described staring into space for a half hour with her potions book open her lap. Her thoughts wandered, and as expected nowhere near potions, but on a completely different subject.  
  
_How, dare he spread rumors about me? With a Weasley! I thought we were supposed to hate each other, right? So wouldn't it ruin him, as well to be spreading rumors about...No I suppose it would make him look better. "Hey look hotshot Malfoy got the Weaslette in bed." But Colin showed him didn't he.  
I wonder when Colin got so bold? Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. Malfoy was making fun of him too after all. It was kind of mean though, what he said. What am I talking about? It's Malfoy, he deserves it. I shouldn't say that, no one deserves to be alone.  
I never actually thought how much it affected Malfoy. Well he never really reacted when he found out did he? He was the same git he always was. Then again he never really shows emotion.   
I wonder if he's been planning spreading this rumor for a while. He seemed pretty eager to catch up with me last night on my way to the kitchens.  
Kitchens. What time is it? I'm hungry. 10:30, no wonder._

  
"Ginny where do you think you're going?" The three musketeers were up late; Harry and Ron playing chess, while Hermione went over their homework. But of course whatever multitude of mistakes on Ron's paper there were, nothing could deter Hermione from her prefect duties.

  
"I'm just..."  
"I'll tell you where she's going. With that prat Malfoy! Well I don't care what you say, you're not leaving this room Virginia Anne Weasley!" In his rage he had knocked the board off the table sending Harry to pick up the pieces. He wisely stayed out of situations like this.

  
"Ron, I don't know what you're on, but how could you actually believe those rumors?"

  
"Even if you don't intend to do anything, Malfoy's a prefect and..."

  
"And is patrolling the Astronomy tower, isn't that right Harry?" Still remaining silent, he nodded his head.

  
"Harry, how do you know that?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously, in full prefect mode.

  
"I uhh, memorized the patrolling schedules and..."

  
"And why would you need to do that?" And Ginny taking the opportunity stole out the portrait hole, making a mental note to get Harry a worthy Christmas gift this year.

Ginny made a game of her late-night venture through the placid halls of Hogwarts. Tiptoeing softly through the torch-lit hallways, knowing Filch could be around any corner, she pretended she was a secret agent spy; hands in gun position, knowing no one would be around to embarrass her and ruin the fun.  
  
She pressed her back against the cool stonewalls around her, and slid slowly, feet silent as a cat's paws on carpeting. If you'd been very quiet, you just _might_ have heard her breathing shallowly. She came to a corner, the third-to-last turn before the painting with the ticklish pear. She'd almost completed her mission unscathed, and the last attacker would be right around the corner, she envisioned. She was fully prepared to shoot her imaginary enemy down with her lethal finger gun.  
  
She quick turned the corner, and her arms went out in front of her, her usually innocent brown eyes squinting to aim, when her head lifted and eyes widened, jaw going slack. Darn those prefects.....  
  
A pair of light blond eyebrows lifted as a smirk drifted over Draco Malfoy's pale face. The Littlest Weasel, out on a cold, dark night, alone, and caught in the act of making a fool out of herself. Oh jolly day.....

"You're right on time, Virginia."   
  
Draco's drawling voice made Ginny blush scarlet, dropping her finger gun immediately.  
  
"But- Harry said- you're supposed to be at the Astronomy Tower right now!" Ginny was trying desperately to think of a way to explain her actions, but all that was happening was her becoming _more _embarrassed.  
  
Draco's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Astronomy Tower? Now there's a good idea!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'll just be going on my way then. Have fun up there."  
  
She was about to leave when he took a rough grip on her arm. "No, Weasley, you misunderstood. _No body_ goes to the Astronomy Tower _alone_."  
  
At this Ginny coughed, loudly. "No Draco, I think _you _misunderstood. I said I'd be going on my way, you selfish prat."  
  
She yanked her arm away from him, but didn't leave, because her eyes were locked with his in an angry glare. And neither of them was going to look away first.

"Actually," Draco said, leaning back but not breaking eye contact. "My hall duty was switched. Now I get to stay in this hallway. It's quite nice isn't it? I mean, it could use some refurbishing, but it's nice in a quaint sort of way, don't you think?"  
  
Ginny scowled at his mock-innocent face. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, I should think it would have something to do with you," Draco said, his mouth slowly curling into a smirk. "After all, I _am_ a prefect and you _are_ wandering around my hallway after hours."  
  
Ginny kept her face passive. "You wouldn't report me."  
  
"I wouldn't?" Draco asked, looking interested. "I mean, you're right, of course. You're a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. Not to mention a Gryffindor and a Slytherin - why should I report you?"  
  
"I don't think you've got it in you," Ginny said. "You've got to like me a bit, haven't you? You just asked me to come to the Astronomy Tower with you."  
  
Draco shook his head. "My dear Virginia. When will you learn? Just because I asked you to come with me to the Astronomy Tower doesn't mean I _like_ you. I have _needs_, you see."  
  
Ginny put a hand up and he smirked. "Spare me, Malfoy. I'm going to sleep. And by the way - if you want to snog a girl I don't think telling her it'll been meaningless is the best way to go about it."  
  
"Oh?" Draco asked. "Then - since you seem so experienced - what is the correct way?

Ginny blinked once, her shoulders slumping. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Not his blonde hair, errant strands hanging near his eyes. Not his gray eyes that turn silver-blue with amusement. And most definitely not that smirk that twisted those pale lips, beckoning undivided attention of her cinnamon eyes...  
  
Ginny blinked again, and then felt her face burn in humiliation as his smirk broadened to a knowing grin. She summoned words before he could find his- ones that would taunt her relentlessly. "The correct way is to actually _have _a heart and _care _about her, you git." Flipping her crimson hair as she turned, she felt very much proud she had the last word, the knowledge smoothing over her embarrassment.

Draco was annoyed at her rudeness, but also realized her complete disregard for the rules.  
  
"Don't think you can run away now, Little Weasel. It's past curfew, and you're up playing secret agent in the halls. Don't think Ill let you get away without a detention."  
  
Ginny spun and lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. Draco was a prefect, but he'd never been the kind that stopped you for being out late, he was the kind that stole your newest gift from Fred and George's shop or your favorite blueberry sugar quill, just to be a git. He must have some kind of sadistic, Mafloy-ish reason to be bothering her.   
  
Or maybe it was just her lineage.  
  
"Alright, I was just going to get a snack out of the kitchens. You caught me. Now can I be on my way?"  
  
She walked forward, meaning to shove past him, but he twisted his fingers in the collar of her robes, and turned his pale, chilling face towards her, his gray eyes piercing her own. A flicker of fear passed over her features when she realized how pitiful of a fight she might make against him.  
  
"_Don't_ play fool with me, Ginny Weasley. There is no way to get to the kitchens anymore. It was sealed years ago, back when they first caught kids sneaking in."  
  
Ah, but she was a Gryffindor nonetheless, wasn't she? She'd set the prat right.  
  
She smirked. Maybe there was a _little _Slytherin in there too.  
  
"Ferret-face, darling, you seem to be mistaken," she said sweetly despite her compromising position and the force of his unreadable gaze. "I can assure you the house elves are just as dim as always, and still produce wonderful food for typically errant students almost every night."  
  
Draco must have been impressed at her knowledge, because he loosened his grip on her robes and his expression softened a bit. But _only _a bit.  
  
"Show me."

"Oh? Well follow me then," Ginny said, spinning around and heading towards the painting. She tickled the pair then opened the door once the pear stopped giggling. "Right this way then, Malfoy."

Draco did his very best to hide his surprise. He was actually quite proud of himself, for as the door swung open just as easily as Ginny had promised, his cold face only changed so much to raise his left eyebrow; one of his trademark faces.  
  
"See? Easy as pie." Ginny gave him a haughty glance, and then turned to walk away and nearly trampled a house elf.  
  
"Oofh- Dobby!"  
  
"Would Ginny be wanting some pie? I is making some pie right now, and Dobby is always happy to share with-"  
  
He cut himself off as his eyes widened in fear, and he jumped behind Ginny, hiding himself from view by her long robes. "Master Malfoy!" He squeaked, clearly distraught.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I'd wondered what happened to you."

Dobby twiddled his thumbs and looked up at Draco nervously.  
  
"I'd love some pie," Ginny said to Dobby. "And some pumpkin juice, if you've got any."  
  
Dobby looked to Ginny and gave her a half-bow. "And what would Master-" He cleared his throat. "Mister Malfoy be wanting?"  
  
"I'll have some pie," Draco drawled. "And some butter beer. Make sure it's warm."  
  
Dobby gave another bow and scampered off out of sight.  
  
Ginny looked sideways at Draco for a moment and started to edge away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, smirking again. "Afraid of me?"  
  
"Oh yes," Ginny said, stopping her movement away from him. "Terrified."  
  
"Good," Draco said, leaning against the wall in the way he had while they'd been in the Astronomy Tower. "Now why don't you go find us some place to sit?"  
  
"What?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. "Us?"

"You heard me," he said, sneering at her.  
  
"I don't think so," she retorted.  
  
"I do. Now shoo," he motioned with his hands to get her moving.  
  
She headed towards the back of the kitchens, where there were tables, with a huff. _Typical of him_ she thought.

Draco followed her to the back, stopping by the table she had picked.

  
"Well?" He raised an eyebrow. 

  
Rolling her eyes she replied, "This, Malfoy," she motioned towards the chair, "is a chaaaaiiir. You pull it out and sit in it." she finished her mock, being sure to enunciate clearly and slowly, as if he was mentally ill, or incredibly slow.  
He bared his teeth, growled and sat.

  
"Good boy," with that she got up and pushed her chair back in. She then walked to the table farthest from his and sat down.

  
"What, may I ask are you doing all the way over there?" he questioned, starting to get very irritated.

  
"Well, you never actually said we had to sit at the same table, did you?"

_He can look at me all he wants_, Ginny thought petulantly. _But he's never, and I mean **never**, going to win a staring contest with a Weasley._  
  
It must have been a full minute and a half ago that the hardest and most frustrating staring contest of Virginia Weasley's life had begun. If you would have asked her, she wouldn't have been able to tell you how it began, only that after her clever comment concerning seating arrangements, he'd just crossed his arms and said, "That's fine with me."   
  
Agitated by his hypocrisy, she folded her own pale limbs and glared, but suddenly it had become an all-out war.   
  
Brown on gray.   
  
Cinnamon on sugar.  
  
Coco on silver.  
  
And with each moment his smirk grew and grew and grew...

"Here are your drinks," Dobby said, rushing over to Ginny and placing one drink on her table then scurrying over to Draco's table to place his drink in front of him. "The pie will be ready soon."  
  
"Thanks, Dobby," Ginny said, not breaking eye contact.  
  
Draco pretended Dobby wasn't there and continued to smirk at Ginny.

Sucking in his pride, Draco picked up his mug of butter beer and moved to sit across from Ginny smirking defiantly. To his disappointment she only looked mildly surprised even as she continued to glare at him.   
  
Dobby ventured forward to touch Ginny's shoulder tentatively as he glanced furtively at Draco. "Um…is Miss Wheezy alright?"  
  
Draco - quite unintentionally - had chosen that exact moment to shift his foot forward to slide against Ginny's.  
  
In any case he thought the result was quite amusing.  
  
Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice and her eyes watered even as she tried to keep Draco's stare.  
  
"I'm fine!" She squeaked.  
  
Dobby looked hesitant as he carefully looked from the red-faced girl to his former master.  
  
"Your pie will be ready soon," he said again uncertainly.  
  
"Thank you Dobby," said Ginny, her voice cracking as Draco slid his foot up her calf.  
  
Draco's smirk widened.  
  
As soon as the house elf left Ginny reared her foot back kicking Draco's shin fiercely. She smiled satisfactorily as Draco's smirk turned into a grimace and he bent over quickly to hold his nearly fractured shin.  
  
"I win."  
  
Draco's eyes met hers with a glare. "You cheated so _I _win wench."  
  
Ginny eyed him as she took a sip of her juice. She suddenly leant forward and Draco moved back as her face bent dangerously close to his.   
  
"See that's not cheating. I see cheating as someone sliding their disgustingly expensive dragon leather boots against someone's leg to distract them."  
  
She leant back and glared. "Prat."  
  
Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Shaking his head, he leant back in his chair and gave her an appraising look.  
  
"You really _did _change."  
  
She snorted. "You never even knew me before."  
  
Draco didn't answer as he continued to rub his shin absently.  
  
After a few minutes of silence she spoke up quite suddenly. "Why are you spreading lies about me?"  
  
A smile curved his lips as he stared at her. "Did you know when your brother's pissed off he bollocks' up even worse than usual in Potions."   
  
She pursed her lips. "I see. So your main goal in life is to extract amusement from manipulating people's emotions."  
  
Draco looked surprised.   
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at his ridiculous view on life's little joys. Slytherins really were twisted.   
  
"Did you also know," Draco continued carefully, his eyes holding hers. "That when you're pissed off, it's an unbelievable turn on."  
  
Ginny stared. "I sincerely hope you don't believe that to be an effective pick up line."  
  
Draco scowled. Maybe Blaise was right; maybe he _was _out of practice.

Before he could say anything else, Dobby came hurrying towards them with her pie, nice and steamy.

"Here is your pie, Miss Wheezy," Dobby said, placing it in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby," Ginny said, picking up a fork on the plate and taking a piece out of the pie.  
  
"You should wait for that to cool," Draco pointed out, looking disinterested.  
  
Ginny looked strangely at him.  
  
"It's steaming," he said. "It'll probably burn your tongue."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "And since when do you care if I burn my tongue?"  
  
"I don't," Draco said, a little too quickly. "I was just saying."  
  
"Well, thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for your concern, but it looks fine to eat for me," Ginny said, raising her chin a little and bringing the piece of pie to her mouth.

Draco watched her carefully. The pie was clearly just out of the oven judging from all the steam it was letting out.  
She brought the fork into her mouth and withdrew it. 

  
Her mouth was drawn into a thin line and her cheeks were slowly growing warm.   
He smirked. The pie was definitely burning her mouth.

  
"Would you like some water?" seeing as she had finished her butter beer while they waited for the pie.

  
"Nmmph" she shook her head, drawing in her eyebrows as if to say "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

  
Picking up his butter beer and taking a long drink he watched as she turned her head sharply at the sight. So incredibly stubborn. Definitely a Weasley. 

"Here is your pie, Mister Malfoy," Dobby said, bustling over with a steaming pie and placing it in front of Draco.  
  
Draco didn't thank him and Dobby left quickly. He sat there for a moment, half watching Ginny and half waiting for his pie to cool.  
  
"Stop," Ginny said, eyeing his butter beer and trying to make it seem as though she wasn't.  
  
"Stop what?" he inquired blamelessly.  
  
"Looking at me."  
  
"I wasn't looking at you. Why would I want to look at an ugly, red-haired, freckle-covered Weasley girl?" Draco said.  
  
Ginny reddened slightly. "You just were. You are now. It can't be that bad if you keep doing it."  
  
Draco kept her eyes locked. "You make it seem as though I want to have an illicit affair with you. Like I'm undressing you with my eyes or something."  
  
Ginny shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the second idea. "How could we have an affair? We're both single."  
  
"True," Draco said. "Then we'd just have to carry on behind your brother's backs."  
  
"And what would be the point in keeping it secret when you've already fed some rubbish about it to the entire school?" she wondered.  
  
"To throw them off," he said. "No one would know if it was completely true or not until someone caught us having it off."  
  
Ginny shuddered. "I think I might puke. I say we change subjects."  
  
Draco smirked, cut a piece of pie and brought it close to his mouth to see if it had become the desired temperature. Ginny eyed his butter beer.  
  
"Are you going to drink it or not?" Draco asked, not looking at her.  
  
"What? I'm not-"  
  
"You're mouth is still practically smoking. You need a drink."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Fine," he said. "No loss to me."  
  
Ginny scowled. Then she reached across the table and chugged the rest of the butter beer.

"Ugh, that's disgusting, Weaslette!"  
  
Ginny put her now-empty glass down rather forcefully, licked her upper lip, and then wiped it with her sleeve. Draco really looked like he was going to be sick now. She grinned at him.  
  
"You know, you could at least use a napkin," he said, though Ginny couldn't imagine how that had come out clear through the face he was making.  
  
"And you could lighten up a bit. So what's with this 'Weaslette' business?" she countered.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Well, you _are_ the littlest Weasel. It only seemed fair."  
  
"I am NOT a weasel. I'm a Weas_ley_"   
  
Draco leaned back in his chair and scratched his neck, enjoying the show: Phases of Anger starring Ginny Weasley!   
  
"Yes, but you sure look like one, and you act like one with your repulsive eating habits, so I really only think it right to deem you one."  
  
Her face was turning red now, and her ears. She was a lot like her brother in that respect, except for the little twitch in her right eye, and the way her eyes seemed to jump to life suddenly...  
  
But she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, and Draco was puzzled. Why wasn't she attacking him or something? Now he'd have to try a bit harder to get her mad enough to act up, and for some odd reason he desperately wanted to.  
  


"Has the little teapot lost all her steam?" Draco taunted, his fingers twitching slightly, eagerly waiting for an angry retort.  
  
But none came. Ginny instead relaxed her posture, reaching for the pie tin.  
  
"More?" Draco said, surprised, "My my, you really are the little porker, aren't y--"  
  
He was cut off as the hot, gooey pumpkin pie hit him in the face. The filling oozed down his face, and he sputtered as he indignantly wiped the fragments of pastry off. "What do you think you're -- you stupid bint -- I'm going to kill --" He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence, as he flourished a monogrammed handkerchief and toweled his face vigorously.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for calling me names, isn't it?" Ginny said, leaning back again, completely self-satisfied.  
  
Draco gave her a seething glare. He stood up, throwing his nose into the air in a pompous manner, and strode around the corner, calling for Dobby. A moment later he returned, carrying another mug of butter beer. He seated himself at her table, and began to sip at it in a stony silence.  
  
Ginny eyed him warily. What was he up to, sitting next to her quietly after she had just ruined his robes with pie?  
  
She was given her answer as he quickly and efficiently turned his mug upside down over her head, and cold butter beer splashed all over her face. The sweet drink dripped from the edge of her nose as she glared at him.  
  
This was war.

A dull roar began in Ginny's ears, a fire in her eyes that spread throughout her whole body, toes to hair. Eyes fixed on him; she grabbed two fistfuls of pumpkin.  
  
Draco smirked and lazily crossed his arms. "Really, Weasley. What is this going to accomplish? I won, you lost." Silver eyes darted to her hands and back to her chocolate orbs, his smirk faltering for a mere second.  
  
She had the mad urge to smile, an almost sinister curling of her lips. Draco could swear that was a Slytherin's smile, but before he could step back from the danger, her fists darted out grabbed two lock-fuls of his perfect hair, rubbing the orange into his scalp forcefully in wide circles.  
  
Draco froze, his jaw dropped as she pulled back and wiped the residue on the front of his robes.  
  
"Hmm, orange suits you, Malfoy."

He watched as she moved her hands up and down the front of his robes, not realizing how intimate the gesture seemed, especially to a teenaged boy. She was trying her hardest to spread the orange goo all around, but had noticed that he wasn't fighting back.  
  
She looked up at him, at his eyes that were trained on her.  
  
"What," she asked, almost feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
He was getting an idea. A wonderful, terrible idea, and it was only getting better as her face turned a few more shades of red.   
  
"What did I tell you about looking at me! Especially like that! Don't do it!"  
  
Without looking away, he walked backwards toward a cabinet. "Hold on," he said, turning finally and rummaging inside the cupboard door.  
  
He found what he was looking for, a bottle of chocolate sauce. He hid it behind his back and sauntered back over.   
  
"Draco, you're freaking me out," she said, hair dripping with butter beer as she watched him warily.  
  
He waited, and chose the next moment to strike. He pulled the bottle out, and before Ginny knew what was going on, he dumped it down her shirt.  
  
Chocolate oozed down her front, and she threw off her robes immediately. She had a t-shirt and jeans on underneath, and the chocolate sauce was already seeping through.  
  
"Draco!" Her voice was rising as the chocolate spread over her body, turning her whole front side an interesting shade of brown.  
  
He just smirked and prepared himself for his next plan.   
  
"You know, there is only one good way to get chocolate off of your skin," he said, taking a step closer.  
  
Her eyes widened in realization. And her whole body seemed to blush, just like he'd anticipated. "Draco Malfoy, you stay away from me with that mouth of yours!"

Said mouth pulled back into a wicked grin. "Why, how could you ever think me of such behavior?" He asked mockingly, one finger reaching out to trace her collarbone, capturing chocolate. Ginny gasped, watching his pale eyes glint mischievously, his tongue flicking out to lick it away.  
  
Draco stepped forward.  
  
Ginny stepped back.  
  
"No. Na uh. You are a bad, bad, _bad_, rude man!" She stammered. "Stay away or I'll- I'll-"  
  
"Have to punish me?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Yes- NO!" Her eyes darted to the door. "No, no. Stop _doing _that!"  
  
"What?" Calmly, almost nonchalantly his voice caressed her ears.  
  
"That!" She exclaimed. _Keep him talking, Ginny, and get the hell out of here_.  
  
His tall body towered over her as he took another step. Ginny could see the individual bits of pumpkin in his hair, and study the exact colors of his eyes. The odd shape of his upper lip, stretched around those teeth that were too white.  
  
Her small body darted away in a feminine retreat, dodging the hard sinew of his arms. And she was free, her hand reached out to grant escape.  
  
Those same arms encircled her waist, squishing and rubbing the roaming chocolate to touch the hem of her jeans. A startled cry penetrated the air; muffled by the warmth capturing her.  
  
Her struggles died as warm breath heated the skin of her neck. "I still have to clean off that chocolate, Ginny..."  
  
She damned Seeker reflexes.

"Unless, of course, you _like _being covered in dripping chocolate?" Draco's breath was tantalizingly close to her ear. That, of which, she was sure was blushing as furiously as her face.  
  
"You set me up," she said softly, almost pitifully. "So that you could take advantage of me. That's what this is about, isn't it?"  
  
Draco dropped his arms from around her waist, and turned her around roughly. He gripped her shoulders with his fists and said, breathing right into her temple, "It won't be taking advantage if you enjoy it too, pet. Let's get that straight."  
  
Then he removed his arms again, though still holding her in place, and lowered his head so that it hovered before her neck. He let his tongue flick out once, twice, just to tease her. When she said nothing, he gently licked the chocolate from her sticky skin in a line down her collarbone, opposite from the one he'd touched earlier.  
  
Still she didn't say a thing, so he did it again. 

Ginny felt her fingers weaving through soft hair and pumpkin bits, on their own volition. Softly she felt her eyelids droop closed, even as a small part of her that was gradually becoming fainter protested. Mentally, hands tried to grip something solid, an undeniable proof what she was allowing was wrong. But all she could here was a soft, drawling voice reassuring her.  
  
_"It won't be taking advantage if you enjoy it too, pet. Let's get that straight."_  
  
A false sense of security blanketed her. Of trust. Again, she rebelled at it; something fought and broke through, even as her physical body fell deeper and heavier into strong arms and a stroking caress.  
  
That something was her conscience, that same voice, but different this time- cruel and biting.  
  
_"You think you can scare me with such petty attacks, stupid Gryffs. I'd like to see you try and hurt me. Come on, kill me the way your parents murdered the Dark Lord. I'd love to see you go crazy and have a good seizure right in front of me. Just the thing to brighten up my day."_  
  
Reality came crashing down. _Malfoy._ Her mind repeated. _Your sworn enemy._ But somehow, alone and sheltered in an embrace that should have been tainting and disquieting, she couldn't find the strength to care. The voice died.

"Miss Weazy, Dobby is wondering if you would be liking more butterbe..." There was a loud crash and the sounds of breaking glass. 

  
"Dobby is sorry Miss Weazy, Master Draco. Dobby will be leaving now." With a wave of his hand the mess was cleared."

  
"You do that. And make sure you don't interrupt us again," sneered Draco.

  
Dobby's little intrusion was enough to snap Ginny out of her little reverie. She sat up, causing Draco to fall to the floor.

  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked slowly getting up, his hands in fists. 

  
"This! This isn't r...Bloody hell!" grabbing the back of Draco's collar she dragged him down to the ground, just as the Holy trio walked in. 

  
"Well Ginny, if you wanted to do this on the ground you should have said so."

  
"Shut up!" she whispered dragging him behind the counter. "Dobby don't tell them we're here, please."

  
"Yes Miss Weazy." He bowed low and ran off to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

  
"What the hell are they doing here?" Draco hissed.

  
"Shhhhh!" She clamped a hand on his mouth and strained to listen.  
  
"Harry Potter!" there was a moment of silence and a soft thud as Dobby tackled Harry to the ground.

  
"Nice to see you too Dobby."

  
"Is there something Harry Potter wants?"

  
"Where's Ginny?" she heard Ron's voice say. 

  
"Miss Weazy?" a pause, "Dobby is sorry, she left ten minutes ago."

  
"Ten, minutes ago?" Hermione said, "Where could she possibly have gone? Harry?"

  
"I don't know anything, I swear!"

  
"Harry James Potter if you're hiding something..."

  
"I'm not!"

  
"I know where she is!" Her brother said again. This was bound to be some stupid idea." Come on, we're going to the Astronomy Tower. Wands out, be ready to curse Malfoy on sight."

  
"Ron!" Ginny could hear Draco laughing behind her while she cursed overprotective brothers everywhere.

They watched silently as the trio left the kitchens, wands stationed in front of them. Despite the fact that Ginny was a bit irked at them for not trusting her to take care of herself, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle.  
  
"I guess that will keep them away for awhile, sorting through all of the couples in the tower," she said, turning away from the entrance way and back to Draco.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, surprised by her words. "Oh? And you're happy they'll be gone for a while? Meaning you don't want to be found?"  
  
She took a moment to consider what she was getting herself into. A second ago she would have slapped him for making such an absurd assumption, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
Her brother didn't trust her, and she didn't feel that was fair unless she gave him a _reason _to not trust her.   
  
And besides, it was only chocolate, right?  
  
"Well, I don't want to be found until every inch of this mess you made is cleaned up. You got that?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened like Christmas had come early. Like he'd been given a new puppy. Ten new puppies.  
  
What caused Ginny's change of heart?  
  
Draco could really have cared less.  
  
"Loud and clear," he said.

Ginny sat there, waiting. She'd given him permission. Why wasn't he licking? _He'd better start soon or else I'll loose my nerve and hear Mum's voice echoing throughout my head--_  
  
"Where?" Came his voice, sounding suddenly urgent.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "Uh...wherever." She answered vaguely.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Wherever? Surely you have a preference--"  
  
"Actually I've never been licked before, so no." Ginny cut him off, feeling rather nervous that Draco was stalling all of the sudden.  
  
He laughed. "How's your mouth?" he asked silkily.  
  
Ginny placed a hand on her mouth. "It's fine." She said, realizing that she was still feeling the aftermath of the burning pie.   
  
And with that he leaned closer to her. She didn't realize what he was doing until his nose touched hers and then--  
  
"I said you could lick the chocolate off of me. Not kiss me."  
  
He chuckled. "On the contrary, you said your mouth was fine."  
  
Ginny smirked. "Oh that's what you meant. Silly me, I thought you were asking if the burning sensation had finally subsided. Thought maybe you cared…a little."  
  
There was a glimmer of amusement in his eye. "I'll give you a burning sensation," He whispered, before running his warm tongue over the base of her neck. Ginny squirmed, finding the sensation (which was not burning, she noted) gross.  
  
And with that she giggled. "Malfoy, this is nasty."  
  
He continued his licking for a moment before responding. "Maybe for you." He ran a hand through her sticky hair. "I wouldn't know. I'm always doing the licking. Actually, I didn't think you'd go for this."  
  
"Are you proposing that I should lick you for a change?"   
  
He simply looked at her with those steely eyes and proceeded to lick his fingers. "Leave it to the Weaslette to get that out of the conversation,"  
  
"Har, har." Ginny mock laughed. "Is that what you meant, though?" She inquired, trying to put on an innocent face.

"I never mean anything. I'm licking here, not signing a contract." Draco went lower, licking chocolate from the neckline of her top, dipping below it a couple of times.  
  
"But you promised. You promised you would get it all off." Ginny's voice was indignant, as she realized what it would entail if he were being serious on the licking comment. She wouldn't know what to do. Where to lick. They were better off if he was doing all the work.  
  
"I scratch your back, love, and then you scratch mine. That's how it works. Now let's see where else this mess went."  
  
He propped himself up on one elbow, and with the other, slowly raised the bottom hem of her shirt. She was about to protest, when her words echoed in her ears.  
  
_"Well, I don't want to be found until every inch of this mess you made is cleaned up. You got that?"_  
  
Oh sod it. She leaned forward and tore the sopping shirt off herself.   
  
They both looked at the trails of gooey sauce running down her front, or maybe it was only Ginny looking at the chocolate. Draco's eyes were transfixed on her front, nonetheless.  
  
"Draco?" she questioned after a few silent moments.  
  
"Oh, right." he reprimanded himself and dove in, starting on the trail of chocolate between her breasts. Ginny couldn't hold back her soft sigh as his warm tongue trailed over her chest, and then moved down to her abdomen, and back up again.  
  
After a bit, Draco came up and looked her in the eye. "What do we do when the chocolate is all gone?"  
  
She looked down at her stomach, and saw the design that he had made with his tongue. It was a sort of heart shape, filled in with initials that she couldn't quite make out, but had inkling as to what they were.  
  
She reached for the chocolate bottle behind them, and dumped the rest of his head without warning. The chocolate mixed with the pumpkin goo, and then ran down his face. A bit landed on his lips, and before he could lick it off himself, Ginny kissed him, lapping up the chocolate herself.   
  
"Then it's your turn," she whispered, pulling away. "And how are _your _lips?"

"You tell me." He answered throatily, a smirk widening into a half-smile.  
  
Cinnamon eyes were distracted, pulled down towards chocolate staining the edge of that smirk. "I think... I need to... check them out some more." She lifted her eyes to be confronted with that smothering look, the look that she had secretly wanted. Now it didn't scare her anymore, the small flip of her stomach at it didn't scare her anymore.  
  
She leaned in to capture the edge of his mouth.

Draco wasn't expecting a move on her part. He was expecting an enticing female to ravish. He was expecting, though she was a Weasley, a game for a few minutes and then a quick goodnight, never to talk of the moment again. But by the time Draco had begun to process the feeling of his surprise, the feeling struck him that this might be something new. Something foreign.  
  
And suddenly he couldn't think of _how_ to kiss a girl, or make her embarrassed, or do anything at all wily to attract females. She was kissing him, and he liked it. It wasn't even a kiss really, it was more of a test, a press to his lips that made him lean forward in anticipation for more. Draco felt his breath come shorter, his arms reach out to the waist in front of him; his face flame up, and his heart beat wildly. He closed his eyes.   
  
When had kisses become this meaningful?   
  
Another something, missing down in the depths of his soul, seemed to awake. It hurt. What was that? A memory? Some other ridiculous feeling? It crawled stealthily up his chest and into his throat, and soon poured out of him, and Draco was kissing back, his whole self being thrown into the moment.

Ginny wasn't quite sure what she was doing as she felt his tongue slide enticingly into her mouth. Was she going about this the right way? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had to feel more of him and she needed any barriers between them to crumble.  
  
She couldn't help but be nervous. But she covered it up quickly by pushing at his tongue with her own. He tasted like chocolate: not surprising for the entire licking he had been doing. He let her enter his mouth and she reached in and tasted more chocolate. She felt him smirk.  
  
"Want all the chocolate for yourself, don't you?" he asked as he moved down to her neck again. Ginny noticed that his breathing was ragged and, for some reason, felt pleased. She felt his warm tongue on her flesh and shivered.  
  
"Draco," she murmured, because it was all that her voice would allow.  
  
He came back up to her face and pressed his forehead against hers. A piece of hair fell into his face. She moved it aside and kissed the place where it had touched. His skin was so soft that she just had to kiss him again, and again, and again.... ...and again.   
  
This was getting out of hand. It didn't bother her that it was Malfoy she was kissing- it felt too _right _for something that trivial to bother her.   
  
Hell, if she could pour her heart and soul out to the Dark Lord for an entire year, she could spend _one _evening kissing Draco Malfoy.  
  
One evening. The thought left a bad taste in her mouth. Or perhaps that was the chocolate.  
  
She didn't know why that thought suddenly upset her so much- but it did. One evening? Was that all this was?  
  
It was a game, she knew.   
  
He had moved down to her stomach again, licking off chocolate he'd missed on his first voyage down there.   
  
It wasn't serious.   
  
His tongue flicked momentarily in her belly button, teasing her.   
  
They were both suffering from lust, and tomorrow it would go back to normal between them.   
  
Her fingers were intertwined in his silky white locks, kneading his scalp as she unconsciously pushed his head farther down.  
  
He raised his head, alarmed. "Ginny?"  
  
She looked at him. Where she had pushed his head. "Oh god..." she mumbled, standing up quickly.   
  
She was embarrassed.  
  
Throwing her cloak over her bare shoulders, and tried not to look at him.  
  
One evening? That's all?

***

Draco stared into the space that Ginny once was. His hands tightened into fists and he drew in a ragged breath. What had he done? Bloody hell, it wasn't like he usually stopped to question a girl - he never cared if they were sure or not and yet, she left him cold. Rising to his feet Draco looked down at the chocolate mess on the floor ruefully.  
  
And it was such a nice snog.  
  
Wiping a hand over his face he grimaced at the gooey mess his hair had become. _That's it_, Draco thought, _think about the mess you're in_.   
  
_Did you mean the physical mess or your emotional mess_, a little voice said snidely. Draco groaned. When did he acquire little voices in his head?  
  
Damn that Weasley!

***

Ginny's heart was jumping around madly inside her chest, like a leprechaun in a cage. Everything was numb as she stepped slowly, dizzily, across her room, and finally collapsed on her bed. A haze....why had it felt good to what she'd done? Things seemed such a mess now, now that she wasn't in that world he pulled her into....without rules, without consequences, without classes or structure or limits....not even a Weasley and a Malfoy, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, could have been subdued.

Ginny's heart was jumping around madly inside her chest like a leprechaun in a cage. Everything was so numb.....  
  
She stepped slowly, dizzily, across her room, and finally collapsed on her bed. A haze....why had it felt good to what she'd done? Things seemed such a mess now, now that she wasn't in that world he pulled her into....without rules, without consequences, without classes or structure or limits....not even a Weasley and a Malfoy, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, could have been subdued.  
  
So now why did she feel like crying as if she was the same frightened eleven-year-old she'd been in first year? Her nose stung, a sure sign of tears, so she grit her teeth and screamed through them, beating her pillow as hard as possible. Feelings of self-hatred welled up inside of her chest. What and _idiot_ she had been! Now there was something to resolve, there was a horrible situation she had to undo.   
  
But, again, it had felt so good.....  
  
This was getting sad. She'd snogged other boys before. Well, not quite so...like...not so.....  
  
She found there was nothing to describe this, and half of her was excited by the mystery and thrill of it, while her logical half ran from it.  
  
_You're being silly,_ it scolded. _By tomorrow, he won't even remember what happened, it would fall away as easily as it arose._  
  
But you never really can dispel your other half, and Ginny forced herself to sleep that night. The next morning, the first thing she'd think of would be Draco.

Draco. He was right there before her eyes even before she opened them.

  
It was just one night of fun is all would be her reasoning. 

  
Yet everywhere she went she seemed to find herself within ten feet of him. She'd make a u-turn, duck into empty classrooms, and make turns at multiple corridors. He was always there.

  
After another day of waking up, seeing his silver eyes again she started to wonder. 

  
Is just one night of fun supposed to end like this?

***

Damn Weasley.   
  
She'd run out on him more than a couple nights ago, now. Usually he'd have moved on to another victim now, but the thrill had not worn off yet. He was tormenting her, and he knew it.  
  
Especially this stalking thing he'd started. Ever since their 'night of fun', he'd memorized her schedule and made certain that he'd run into her at least once between every class. She'd turn cherry red and pop into the nearest classroom, pretending it had been where she intended to go.  
  
Earlier that day, she ducked into Snape's class on accident, only to be mortified to find out that it was Draco's class anyway.  
  
"Miss Weasley, _what _are you doing in here? As delighted as I am to see you," Snape had snarled sarcastically, "I don't have to deal with your presence until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Draco had pounced on the situation. "She just came in to bid me goodbye. Right, _Gin_?" He'd stressed the nickname and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Her eyes flared, and she ran out of the room. She'd grown to be quite good at running out of rooms.  
  
He'd just stood there, cracking up, and Snape rolled his eyes, not daring to ask.  
  
Maybe at lunch he'd try to sit at her table. That would be a hoot. She would probably want to hit him. And anger was good for the sexual tension, he reasoned.  
  
Because oh did he want to snog her again.

Hell.

***  
  
Ginny had decided there was nowhere else she could possibly be. With an exception of some horrible, torturous nightmare, that she could never wake up from. Either way, she was doomed.  
  
Not only did she let Draco Malfoy snog her senseless, she _liked _it, and if that couldn't get worse, she'd come to the terrifying conclusion she might like _him_.  
  
Which was ridiculous, of course. The only reason she thought about him constantly, ate, slept, and breathed him was because he never let her do otherwise. He was always hounding her step, following her to all her classes (she wondered where on the green earth he found her schedule), and generally reeking havoc every time she turned around.  
  
If this _wasn't _hell, she didn't _want _to know what hell was really like.  
  
Come dinnertime, (after an embarrassing encounter with Snape, damn the stupid little ferret) Ginny was content to face stubbornly away from the Slytherin table and enjoy her meal. Draco never dared annoy her here, and he better not, not with her brother, Hermione, and Harry only a few seats away. A wicked smile touched her lips. Of course, if he was to come over here, Ron would curse him into oblivion, and that wouldn't be too swell for Blondie (one of Ginny's new nicknames for Draco; she had to make use of all that time thinking about him), would it?

***

Draco was making a game of it. What a thrill! To see such a look of fear only the little girl's face at the mere sight of him.... He sighed and chuckled to himself, trying to straighten his mind to the Potions essay he should be writing, but he found it almost impossible. He'd had another row with Harry that day, and once again lost miserably, yet he sat down that evening and his first thoughts were on the little Weasel. It seemed as if he'd almost forgotten her lineage, and turned her into a toy, just a whim to toil with until he had another opportunity to bother the Dream Team.   
  
_Still_, he thought as his hands dipped his quill in black ink and swooped down over the blank parchment, _I don't think I've been this content in quite some time._  
  
--  
  
The next morning Draco actually felt the comfort of his pillows, wanted to stay in bed for a few more moments, because the night before hadn't been riddled with dreams of forced Dark Arts and ridiculing sneers. His mind had been blissfully blank, and the day was entirely unwelcome.   
  
Nevertheless, he got up and glared at his shirtless self in the mirror, then proceeded to grab a towel and head towards the bathroom. He locked the door and undressed, wrapping his towel around his waist and examining his face in the mirror, but his features scrunched up in confusion almost immediately. Why did it feel so heavy?   
  
He reached down to the pendant round his neck. It was a white ruby, said to hold extremely useful magical properties, and around it a gold snake hugged its bright edges. His pale fingers reached up to twist it between his hands thoughtfully, almost carefully, as if in a daze. He still remembered when his father had given it to him. The beatings had hurt so much then...  
  
He turned quickly, dropped his towel, got into the shower, and turned the water on as hot as he could. He'd burn the memories away.

"We're you trying to suffocate or drown yourself in the shower this morning, Draco?" Blaise's blue eyes lazily inquired as he sat down across from his friend. "I had to keep the door open to breathe in _actual _oxygen, and _charm _the water to heat up."  
  
Draco swallowed the remains of his muffin. "I'm sincerely sorry to have caused you discomfort, Zabini." He drawled, not sorry at all.  
  
"Sordid mood as usual, I see? Malfoy, do you even _know _the definition of _happy_? Or is it just you don't realize there is such a thing?"  
  
Blaise's voice seemed to drift away as a redheaded spitfire entered the Great Hall. A beginning of a smile touched his lips, the weight he had felt this morning lifted a bit.  
  
"Or maybe you do..." Blaise continued, glancing at the object of Draco's observation. "And you just don't realize, even when it's right underneath your upturned nose."  
  
Draco felt his lips pull back into a sneer; Blaise's knowing smile sat firmly on his face. "Shut it, Zabini. It's pointless fun."  
  
Blaise seemed to be containing a full-fledged grin. "Whatever you say, whatever you say."  
  
A swooping of owls cut off Draco's next retort.

As usual, one of the Malfoy's eagle owls dropped off a stiff envelope. And as usual, Draco opened the letter, dreading the words inside.  
  
They were usually critiquing, examining, and evaluating... usually never any nice boosts to the ego.  
  
And today was no different.  
  
_"Draco-  
Why don't you have a girlfriend yet? You're pitiful.   
Bring one home for Christmas vacation. I want to make sure my boy's heading the right way.  
-Lucius"_  
  
Draco crumpled up the letter. Was he implying that he thought-  
  
No, it _that _insane. He dismissed the disturbing thought immediately.  
  
Lucius wanted Draco to have a girlfriend, did he?  
  
Draco wanted nothing more than to torment Ginny in front of the school. It's not like his reputation was on the line or anything. Everyone that mattered looked up to him no matter what he did. If stalking Weasleys was the fashion, soon all the Weasleys would be avoiding people round every corner.  
  
Without a word, Draco picked himself up from the Slytherin table. He sauntered over towards the red and gold, knowing that chatter had died down a bit and all eyes were on him.  
  
Ginny had her back to him and never saw him coming.  
  
He swept down and placed his lips on her cheek. "Come with me, pet," he whispered, voice dropping a few notches.   
  
And, blushing furiously red, Ginny couldn't help but obey.

Ginny rushed to keep up with Draco and his damned long legs, ignoring all the eyes that she knew were now turned towards them.

  
When she reached the entrance hall he made a sweeping gesture with his hand towards the door. 

  
Ginny walked swiftly past him and purposely bumped into his out-stretched hand. Once outside she turned sharply, facing him.

  
She had a murderous glare that demanded an explanation, though she was nervous as heck inside.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, trying to put at least a meager barrier between herself and the swoonable blond.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? As far as I'm considered the licking experience never happened."  
  
"Experience, it is? I see, so you liked it."  
  
She tried one of his looks and curled her lip in disgust, feeling her palms get sweaty behind her elbows.  
  
"I would never like an act of intimacy from _you_, Malfoy."  
  
Yes, that's it; she'd fight him off by using his last name. A lot.

His eyebrow quirked. "Mm, I see."  
  
Ginny blinked. "What in the bloody hell do you see?"  
  
He simply sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stuff,"  
  
Ginny griped, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. She really wasn't in the mood for playing games with him. He had done enough already, hadn't he? He had made something and let it drop. --Well, no, not precisely, but he might as well have. She would have much preferred if he had just left her alone. Seeing him was a constant reminder at her shame.  
  
And yes, that's what it was, shame. She let him use her body because he merely had needs to meet. _My dear Virginia. When will you learn? Just because I asked you to come with me to the Astronomy Tower doesn't mean I like you. I have needs, you see._ Ginny casted her head down in embarrassment, water filling her eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"No."   
  
He didn't believe her. Bringing his hand up, he wiped away a tear that had just overflowed from her slushy orbs. She blinked as her wet eyelashes revealed her tender eyes. He had never seen them before like he saw them now.  
  
They were like a doe's eyes. Innocent and pure ... sweet and loving. She was wearing her heart out on her sleeve and he knew it. He slowly brought his hand away from her face.  
  
"What was that bleeding for?" she stepped back and pulled her arms tighter about her body. Her heart had been snapped back inside. Her sleeve was now bare.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to touch you now?"  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU EVER WERE MALFOY!" Her eyes widened indignantly.  
  
"Mm, I see." That phrase was grating at her nerves.  
  
"For Merlin's sakes! What do you see?"  
  
"I see you and I, Virginia. I see...a Malfoy being astonished by--" He stopped.  
  
His voice had been a rush, and the sound brought Ginny's head up to face his. He stumbled over the words, confused and troubled by the way he'd just felt his heart jump.   
He'd hardly known it existed as anything other than a muscle, and now it felt as if it was alive and engulfed in cold fire, beating wildly.  
  
But now Ginny's eyes were covering him in a wave of warmth. He nearly raised his arms and tried to claw away the comfort she forced on him. Sure, he'd felt remotely happy that morning, but he'd never shown anyone what he really felt willingly. It hurt and felt wonderful at the same time. What was she doing to him?  
  
He found that his thoughts led him back to what he had been about to say, and realized also that his heart was speaking the same thing his mind was, it just took his brain a little longer to get there. Great.  
  
"By what, Ferret? I haven't got time for this crap."  
  
She was trying so hard not to show that it upset her, and she felt her feet ache to stomp her pale frame away, but she knew that would never solve anything.   
  
Draco finished his sentence, his eyes flashing a bright, bright silver, his head beginning to ache trying not to show too much.  
  
"By you! Yes, Ginny Weasley, meager little Gryffindor girl, baby sister in a family of Mudblood-lovers, and I actually _enjoyed_ being near you!"   
  
His mind was running circles now as he retraced the thoughts of washing pumpkin out of his hair. There in the scalding water, he'd smiled to himself at the memory of her fingers running through the dripping goo. Smiling over a memory was something Draco didn't do. He didn't _have _happy memories. Either his parents or Potter had destroyed anything good that had happened to him.   
  
It frightened him.  
  
"That's only because I'm a girl, Malfoy. You forgot I have a body too." She glared, like on that day so many years ago in the bookstore when she'd defended Potter. Draco vaguely remembered thinking it was typical of her to have such a flaring temper, being a Weasley and all.   
  
"No, you don't understand, Virginia. That is your name, isn't it? I wasn't surprised that you were a good kisser, or that you can be just as attractive as the girls in Slytherin when covered in chocolate and shirtless. I was surprised that I went back to the common room that night, and for hours all I could see were red hair and freckles."

"Well, since no one in Slytherin has red hair and freckles, I'd assume that means you were thinking of me?" Ginny was trying to make sense of his confession. She didn't know whether to trust him or not.  
  
Or maybe she didn't know if she could trust herself around him.  
  
"Yes, Virginia-"  
  
"Ginny," she interrupted him. "No one calls me Virginia."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, choosing to ignore her comment.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking of you. And I think there is only one cure to this terrible, awful disease."  
  
Ginny stared him directly in the eye. He knew that she knew what he meant.  
  
They both knew extremely well.  
  
And this time they wouldn't be covered in chocolate.

Remaining silent, they drew closer. 

  
If anyone came outside right now she could just blame it on the cold. 

  
Although she knew that in a few moments she wouldn't be able explain a thing.

And explain she couldn't, for this was not something she was wont to. He let his hands snake around her hips and they proceeded to abruptly pull her in close to him. She gasped at this jerkiness he was exhorting. He was usually so smooth in his movements.  
  
He took advantage of her open mouth by taking his lips and sealing them with hers. She was so sweet, so _warm_. She kept the cold from his touch, from his bones.  
  
She was like a crackling fire, not the fake kinds of heat that you get from a pot of, say, boiling water. Sure, the steam is sizzling for a moment, but then it leaves you cold and clammy. Ginny's flame seemed to never cease. He took his hands and let them slowly fall down her hips and onto her bottom.  
  
In one swoop, she was on her tiptoes with his hands supporting her upright position. Her eyes slowly closed as she savored the feeling of him upon her once more. It was something she would always treasure...

Ginny brought her hands up to cup Draco's face. Slowly, she pulled him away from her, dodging when he tried to capture her lip.

  
"Draco." She said, and he met her eyes. "I..." she trailed off, running out of courage when he meet her eyes."...I have Potions." She blurted hurriedly. On that note, she slid out of his arms and walked off nonchalantly towards the dungeons. Leaving behind a gaping albino ferret. Who, to his credit, was still standing there minutes later when the Great Hall emptied.

_God damn that Weasley,_ Draco cursed to himself.  
  
How stupid he must look, standing all alone while everyone else was in their classes, mouth gaping open like a bloody fish.  
  
Never again, he decided. He was done with her.  
  
He had _wanted _her. Badly. He hadn't even been acting like an arse... he actually though he was being rather nice. And this is what he got?   
  
No more stalking. No more following. No more _bothering_.  
  
Draco, in anger, pulled out his wand and aimed it at a torch hanging on the wall. With a few whispered words he blew the light up, scattering wood chips along the floor.  
  
There, he felt better. A little.  
  
It was a good day to skive off classes. He had to go find ways to not think about Weasley.

***

"And where have you been all day?"  
  
A sneer twisted Draco's lips as he sank into the green couch of the Slytherin common room. "Why are you so damn interested in every aspect of my damn, miserable life, Zabini?" He snapped.  
  
Blaise smiled and finished up his Potions essay in a flourish of his quill. "Future blackmail."  
  
"Don't you have enough already?"  
  
"Hardly," he scoffed, neatly pushing the parchment between a textbook, amusement staining his features. Silence lingered between them, only distant sounds of other students talking around the dank dungeon. "Is it Weasley?" He asked after a beat.  
  
Blaise looked up to find Draco's hands rubbing a pain from his forehead, and when a moment passed they felt limp at his sides. "No." He answered flatly. "I was at the Quidditch pitch all day. Didn't feel like class."  
  
"Snape was particularly surprised you felt like not attending."  
  
"Snape can be strangled to death by Devil's Snare for all I care."  
  
Blaise's eyebrows rose. "So, it's Weasley, then?"  
  
"Go away, Zabini."   
  
The tired note in Draco's voice was a tone Blaise had never heard before, not for a long time, coming from his friend. He nodded, but Draco's eyes were staring into the fire too deeply to notice. He left quietly and quickly.

***

Ginny Weasley was upset. Anyone could tell, just by looking at her. But nobody had the guts to risk a fatal explosion and ask her what was wrong, so they just skirted around the topic. Unfortunately, it was a Friday, and Fridays at Hogwarts are not good for avoiding things. Nobody wanted to start his or her homework, and there really wasn't anything to do. Unless, of course, you were dating some one, but we won't go there. 

  
Eventually, Ginny got fed up with the way people wouldn't meet her eyes, or pitifully feign sleep when she tried to strike up conversation, so she decided to head to the owlery to send a letter to Bill, and maybe her mum while she was at it. It seemed a brilliant idea to take her mind off of...._ things_.  
  
She very nearly skipped up the revolving staircases and through the torch lit hallways on her way, forcing herself to be cheerful and wave at a few ladies having tea in a painting she passed. It was strange, she'd never actually sat down and looked at the art, but she wondered now why not. They all seemed to be very interesting people, and a good conversation could come now from one now and then. Of course, it was impolite to stare, so she let that thought drift behind her and stepped into the owlery, admiring the great swoop of birds and fluttering of wings.

Ginny found a nice space on the floor to sit, where there weren't any bird droppings. She was thinking what to write to Bill.  
  
_Dear Bill,__  
  
__I just thought I would write and say hi since I haven't talked to you for a while. So how are you? What have you been doing for the order? How are things at Gringotts? And how are you and Fleur doing? Things are ok here, nothing really to do other then going to classes and going homework. Well I guess I'll talk to you later. __  
__Lots of love__  
__-Ginny_  
  
She re-read her letter twice, _simple enough_ she thought as she went to find an Owl. She found a nice snowy colored Owl that reminded her of Hedwig and tide her letter to its leg. Just as it flew out the open window, someone walked into the owlery.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped. He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Did you use Pig?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. She shook her head.  
  
"Good. I need to send something out..." He let out a shrill whistle and the small ball of fluff came zooming out from a corner. It almost smacked into Ginny's head, but with an expertise dive she escaped harm by just an inch. Thank Merlin she had Draco sending out his beaters after her all the time.  
  
_Draco_  
  
Ginny cast her head down and looked sheepishly at her feet.  
  
As Ron tied the letter to the ever-moving owl, he shot a side-glance at his sister. "You okay?"

The question startled her quite a bit, and Ginny felt all thoughts of Draco hit her full-force with guilt.  
  
Starting, she said, "I'm just fine." The eyebrows over Ron's blue eyes knitted together in disbelief.  
  
"Is it this whole Malfoy-business, Gin?" He asked, his hands stilling Pig as he stopped tying.  
  
Something hot exploded near her heart, and Ginny felt it trickle down into her stomach, just a name conjuring up impressions of hands and gray eyes and lips. "I- I just-"  
  
"He's a right prick and I have a mind to put him in his place-" Ron's fingers curled tighter around Pig, the tips of his ears tinting red.  
  
"Please, Ron-"  
  
"He can say all he wants about me, all right, but this ruddy rumor..." Pig fluttered madly under his restraining hand, and a bitter, tight-lipped smile twisted Ron's lips.  
  
Swallowing, Ginny felt her eyes burn. "So you believe me, then? About Malfoy?"  
  
"It is Malfoy." He looked down. "I guess I overreacted a bit... You're smarter than that, Gin."  
  
Ginny blinked rapidly, her brother's knuckles growing white around the owl. "You're hurting Pigwidgeon, Ron."  
  
The grim smile on his face fell, leaving his blue eyes sad. He loosened his grip, continued tying. "Sorry, " he mumbled, and Ginny felt it was more for her benefit than Pig's.  
  
Blue eyes turned towards her. "I am." He repeated.  
  
Exactly whom he was talking to dawned on her. "What? Why?" She sputtered, completely baffled. If anyone who sorry, it was her, the consumer of lies.  
  
"For accusing you..." Ron's long nose pointed to the floor. "And, for not being able to... I don't know... shut the prat up for saying those things about you..."  
  
Teeth buried themselves into a soft lower lip, another tactic of suppression. Ron looked up with his shoulders slumped. Cinnamon stared back, an unspoken message communicated.  
  
"The letter is for mum." He murmured to Pig, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Pig zoomed out into the morning sky like a small canon.  
  
"Ron, it's not like that-" She protested. "Don't think it's your fault-"  
  
_It's mine_, she told herself. She was the one sneaking out after hours; she was the one that had let Draco...  
  
Inwardly, she sighed.

Ginny joined Ron and both made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They carefully avoided the subject of Draco Malfoy, as it was clear neither wanted to got there and both were rather uncomfortable about it.

  
They sat down across from Harry and Hermione. Hermione still had most of her food on her plate, since she was using her time to lecture Harry about the importance about Hogwarts a History, while Harry looked like he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

  
"It's such a fascinating book Harry. I bought you the book, but you haven't even touched it! Every time you read it, it uncovers more mysteries...Oh hi Ron, Ginny...about, about Hogwarts. I never get tired of it and I've read it 136 times"

  
"Really Hermione, Now one would think that with all the studying you do and Head girl duties you'd actually have a life outside that infernal book." 

  
Harry and Ginny backed away a few feet, sure of the explosion about to take place, luckily for everyone within a 5 feet radius the Owl post arrived at that second.

  
Hermione snatched her daily prophet form the owl, paid it and buried herself in her paper.

  
"Completely nutters I tell you." Ginny was about to retort that he would have to be nutters to say that to a girl with a temper like Hermione's, when she was drawn from her thoughts by a high pitched squeal.

  
Hermione had the paper rumpled in her fists. Noticing their questioning looks, she shoved he paper toward the 3 of them and jabbed her finger at a rather lengthy article.

  
"Read!"

_"Read!"_  
  
Ginny dropped down onto the bench beside Hermione. She was shaking the paper, trying to get everyone to read the words before them.  
  
"Hermione, if you would just hold _still _I could actually read it..." Ginny mumbled, taking the paper into her own stable hands.  
  
Seeing the picture stop the article, Ginny found herself gasping. He was doing it again! Would the stalking ever _end_?

The paper was pulled from her hands by the reflex of her brother's Quidditch skills, and his brown eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"This isn't the Daily Prophet!" He declared, crumpling the edges of the paper harder, if not as hard, as he had Pig.  
  
"Ho, ho." Hermione said dryly. "Of _course _it isn't!"  
  
"I _knew _that, Hermione, I was just saying-" He went on furiously, the paper slipping from his hands.  
  
Harry picked it up, his emerald eyes widening, and then lifted to rest on Ginny. With a defeated sigh she sat down.  
  
"Will you two quit it?!" Harry asked, his voice raising.  
  
Hermione stopped in mid-lecture, and Ron looked ready to burst. He turned on Ginny. "This is- How- _This _isn't real, is it?" He asked, gesturing towards the paper.  
  
Ginny swallowed.

_How dare he?_

  
"Ginny?" She looked across the table and met his green eyes, still waiting for a response. Excuses made their way into her brain and out her mouth.

"No of course it isn't! Like Ron said this isn't the Daily Prophet and it's written by that Skeeter woman. This article, this source, couldn't be more unreliable."

   
Ron settled down, satisfied with his baby sister's reply. Hermione too seemed to accept Ginny's words. She was all ready to believe that this obviously unreliable, non-official paper was completely full of false accusations and such.  
Harry was another story. He wasn't so naive or gullible to actually believe her lie, nor did the fact that the source was unofficial thwart his judgment. Of course he didn't believe something so ridiculous, but it was clear to Ginny, as his narrowed, searching eyes followed her out of the hall, that he knew something was up.

  
_Damn that Potter. Can never mind his own business._

Ginny nearly clamped a surprised hand over her mouth at what she had just thought.   
  
_Oh great, now I even sound like him!_  
  
She balled her hands into fists and just kept wondering, wondering how on Earth someone had gotten a picture of Draco and her snogging in the kitchens. She never should've thrown that pumpkin pie...

***

Draco watched all this from his place at the Slytherin table.

  
Carefully, he avoided looking at her as she stalked past, into the Entrance Hall. But as soon as she passed, he couldn't help the smirk that crept its way onto his face.

Draco, still smirking at the Slytherin table, decided to follow Ginny out.  
  
He sauntered casually out of the Great Hall, to find Ginny standing right next to the doors. She seemed to be shaking in anger.  
  
As soon as she saw his blond head, she pounced. "Do you know anything about this?" Her voice was higher than usual, and she seemed more upset than Draco imagined she would.  
  
"Who else would have a picture of us snogging? A pervy Hufflepuff? Of course I do, it's mine," he explained.  
  
Her chocolate eyes flared. "Then _why _is it on the front of this paper?"  
  
"Oh, come on Ginny. No one in this school gets enough action. Why not boast about ours?"  
  
She didn't even know how to reply, she was so enraged. "But- you.. I.." Her words were sputtering and out of order.  
  
He laughed and turned her toward him. "Calm down Gin. No one else got it, the paper is a fake. I was just egging you on because you're adorable when you're spitting fire. And when you get this way, we usually end up snogging. And I missed you."  
  
She clenched her teeth together and turned up her nose. "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"So it gave you a nice laugh, then?" Draco smiled lazily.  
  
Ginny fumed. "Harry _suspects _something- and- and Ron-"  
  
"Scarhead and Weasley, oh, I'm terrified."  
  
"This is _not _funny, Draco!" She hissed. "This... _thing_, whatever it is, is _over_, don't you _understand_?" Her fists clenched together at her sides, her cinnamon eyes wide and pleading. "It's _over_, Draco. I'm not going to do this to my brother, who _trusts _me and I'm not going to do this to _myself_!"

"So Weasley trusts you, does he? And what right do you have to have a brother who trusts you like that? He doesn't know about us, does he? He doesn't know you went behind everyone's backs like you did?"  
  
She fumed. "Draco, I don't care what happened in the past! It's not in my future!"  
  
He took one last shot. "But not because you don't _want _it, right Weasley?"  
  
She was floored.

He watched her reaction passively, noticing the way her expressions filtered into each other like flowing water. Shock, dumbfounded-ness, and that determined resolve.  
  
"I don't want this." She said, the words somehow easily rolling off her tongue. "Why would I? How?"  
  
Anger built up steadily in his stomach. "Yes, of _course_. Why _would you_?" Seething, Draco continued past her, his robes catching the air.

"Yes, of _course_. Why _would you_?"  
  
His words echoed over and over in Ginny's mind as she watched him stalk away.  
  
It was over.  
  
They were done.  
  
She should have been overjoyed, and ready to move on with her life, just like she'd told him.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
"Draco, wait!"

Footfalls stilled, but he didn't turn around, and Ginny felt a building lump in her throat.  
  
What now? What could she say?   
  
"Draco, I- I'm sorry, but-"  
  
He turned around suddenly, gray eyes narrowing. "Why are you sorry? You were right- it's _over_. Done. It's not like you felt anything for me."  
  
The bitterness in his voice startled her. "But- But I did." She stumbled, whispering.

Draco's eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows rose dangerously high.

  
She lifted her eyes, forcing them to make eye contact with him and willing him to say something back. Anything.  
Though she had to admit, if and when he did, she wouldn't have the slightest idea of what to say or do.

  
His whole body was tense. It seemed they must have stayed there at least an hour. Her eyes were damp and her mouth dry.

  
Then as if time had started again, he turned around sharply and made his way down to the dungeons.

"Ginny, get up!"  
  
Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes to the coming day, and was overcome by the urge to lower them again.  
  
Sunlight soaked into her bed sheets, distant sounds of her dorm mates getting ready. Her bed was soft and welcoming, and anything that could possibly follow that (the cold floor) was not worth leaving it. She had had a dream, a rather wonderful one. There was a feast of pumpkin pies and butter beer, chocolate syrup, and she had sat at a wooden table and ate her fill. Remembering the rest was like holding water in her palm, but she also recalled gray eyes and a shark-like smile.  
  
Reality washed over her, longing, just more of a reason she snuggled back underneath the covers.  
  
Stupidity didn't begin to cover it, the way she acted. She put herself out on the spot, and look where it got her.  
  
_At least I know the truth now,_ she told herself. _It was exactly what you thought. He never felt anything._  
  
But she had, just as she told him, and all he had done was look ever a bit surprised, and walked away.  
  
_It's over_, she repeated to herself, as she had done many times before. _Over. Done. Just like he said. Just like I said._  
  
_Over._

"Ginny, if you're going to stay in there all day, at least stop groaning!" Alicia, one of Ginny's dorm mates, called through the curtains, sticking her head through as well. Her eyes grew wide upon what she saw. "Ee gads! Are you all right hunny?" She scrambled onto the bed next to Ginny.  
  
"I-I... I don't know," she sniffed miserably, pulling the covers up over her head. Alicia promptly took them down. Her blue eyes narrowed, as she looked Ginny in the eye.  
  
Pulling back a tendril of brown hair, she inhaled. _Oh no,_ Ginny thought. _Alicia is going to give me another one of her stupid lectures._ Ginny fell back on her elbows and prepared herself for the other girl's rant.  
  
"Look Gin, I know you think I preach a whole lot, but... you have to tell me what's wrong... And at any rate, you can't sit here all day long, moping about like Harry. We all know his reason at the least."  
  
Ginny felt like she was two feet small under the other girl's glare. "Geeze, fine. I just... I-"  
  
"-Lost something that was dear to you? Yes, that's apparent. But what I don't understand is why you're just sitting here, doing nothing about it. It's not like you. I don't know what's wrong, but it can't be so bad that you won't even chase after it. The worst that could happen is rejection."  
  
Ginny shook her head, squeezing her eyes. "You don't understand."  
  
"No, I don't... because you won't bleeding tell me!" Alicia snapped, her brow furrowing. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to tell me. Just know that you're amazing, and if you really want something, you should go get it, not sit here. You at least deserve the truth from him."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "How did you know it was a him?"  
  
"Darling, it's always a him. No, go and get your truth."  
  
Ginny remained in her bed.  
  
"GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE OUT THAT DOOR BEFORE I CURSE THE BEJEZELS OUT OF YOU!"  
  
Ginny jumped up.

***

Ginny raced down the halls, looking for any sign of blonde. She'd already checked the Quidditch Pitch, the Lake, the kitchens (which she stopped and stared at their spot longingly), and the library. She knew he must be in his room. She ran towards the dungeons, forgetting about how you needed a password.  
  
When she got farther down enough in there, she looked around. _Maybe there's a secret passageway here_ she thought. She started smoothing her hands over the walls, hoping to find a switch. When she almost gave up, the wall in front of her opened and she screamed.  
  
A hand closed over her mouth and she stopped, staring wide eyed at the person in front of her. It was him!

"Must you stare so, it's not like I'm _that _ugly."  
  
Ginny choked. "Ugly?" The bloke was gorgeous. Once you got past the ferret like attributes and took in the gray eyes, your knees could even go weak. Ginny shivered as said eyes raked over her, taking her in as if starved.   
  
"So you were looking for me, hm? I knew you would sooner or later."  
  
The smirk accompanied the arrogant comment and Ginny's hands couldn't help but curl into fists. Wasn't he unsure just a few days ago about the whole thing? Her resolve seemed to crumble away as she debated how to tell an already ego-inflated Slytherin exactly what she felt about him.   
  
Draco moved closer to her, his breath fanning over her forehead. Ginny blinked and backed away. "Would you quit it, I want to say something here."  
  
"Nothing to say," Draco said, "you're here and actions really speak louder than words."  
  
"Merlin, stop leering, it's beginning to creep me out."  
  
Draco groaned and backed up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Fine."  
  
Shifting nervously beneath the pointed stare, Ginny crossed her arms self-consciously and looked at the floor. Leaning against the wall in what she thought was a very casual and uncaring way, she finally looked up.   
  
"I'm sorry about what I said."  
  
He shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I was being an arse to you most of the time. I'd probably say the same thing."  
  
Draco paused and tapped his chin. "Actually. I'm a fine looking bloke, boyish charm and all that, I'd give myself a try, even get randy--"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Ginny couldn't help grin, "If you and yourself found each other already, I could just be on my way then."  
  
As she began to walk away Draco grabbed her and pressed her to the wall. "Nice try Weaslette, can't get out of it that easy."  
  
Smiling, Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head just beneath his chin.  
  
"I'm right where I want to be Ferret."  
  
"No more ferret business!"  
  
"No weasel business then!"  
  
Draco sighed. "Deal."

The End

**Thanks to all of the Portkey Round Robiners that contributed to this fanfic. We couldn't have done it without you:**** Sakura1287, ****EvilRyokoJesse, smashed_sunshine, A_Falmouth_Falcon, Tari, Hpcrazed182, andFiend, seven years, vanillapuf, Cursed4Life, _J_, Kaykos, and ****~*~Dracos Girl~*~**


End file.
